


I wasnt aware I had that kink

by AspenBear



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, because nicknames are my forte, daddy mention, silly nicknames for all the fairy tale members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenBear/pseuds/AspenBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[another ficlet for a friend. I MIGHT add onto it later on, if people enjoy it? idk have something short and kinda kinky~]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasnt aware I had that kink

A simple evening, mid-week.   
This was nothing new, truth be told.   
The night started as any other would, with the guild in a frenzy over ice-flasher and fire-for-brains punching it out over something stupid again. A glass jar being passed around, taking coins for bets, and every now and again, the person holding it would shove it under the large wooden table, hiding it from Erzas sight, lest they get another lecture on how ‘gambling is bad’.  
The last poor soul to garner the Wrath of Titania was Bickslow, who had mistakenly attempted to rectify this mistake by flirting.  
He was still walking with a limp one week later.

Though a few members were missing from the fray and the quickly growing mosh pit, particularly, a quite, green haired demon, and his large, triangle shaped thunder storm.  
The two had chosen to dip out as quickly, and quietly, as possible, slipping past the crowed and down the guilds long halls to the room they all but shared.

“You know if Natsu wins, hes going to go on a tirade looking for you next?” Freed whispered, the only other noise in the dimly lit room was the silent swoosh of his coat tails as he shut the door and quickly spun around.

“So your betting on firefly to win?” Laxus shot back with a low rumble, massive hands already undoing the buttons along the front of that maroon jacket, as well as the shirt underneath, lips against the pearlesque skin of his pets neck and jaw line.

This was a ritual to them. Repeated as often as they pleased, in the private of a dark room whenever the rest of the Fairies were at their loudest.  
It would drown out their moans.

“S-stranger things have happened with this crowd.” Freed whispered back, tilting his head just enough for his boyfriend to move those kisses from jaw line, to lips, shrugging his shoulders quickly as he felt the last of the buttons come unlatched.

He ended up on the bed faster than usual, not even feeling the rush of cold air against his chest, nor the slight bounce of his body as he hit the mattress, simply giggling oh so softly, a sound only Laxus had ever heard.

“You’re cute when you laugh.” The blond growled, somehow already lacking his large jacket and button down shirt as well, hovering over Freed like a hungry wolf.

“You’re cute when you’re not being an angry brute~” Freed hummed in reply, stretching out like a lazy cat along the soft cotton sheets, hands raised happily above his head and resting atop the pillows, his head turned to the side, tucking his massively blushing face against his own shoulder, that one teal eye staring out from the fringe of sea green bangs.

Laxus made quick work in riling them both up, as he was prone to doing, large hands leaving not a single inch of pale skin untouched, starting by dipping his fingers into each curve of his pets rib cage, counting the bones in the back of his head by habit.  
Those hands quickly trailed the expanse of Freeds toned stomach and hips, counting the divots there as well.  
He had a mental list of every mark and scar on his partners body. Anything new, and he would know. Although this information never left the lightening slayers mind. Heaven forbid if Freed knew he cared THAT much!

Before to long, Freed was a whimpering mess, eyes closed tight and chest heaving with small pants and whines, the blush that had started across his cheeks had reached to the tips of his ears, and thin hips had begun moving on their own accord, arching forward anytime Laxus would pull away.

“Impatient today?” The blond questioned, leaning down to nibble at Freeds jutted collar bone and chest.  
After only getting a nod in reply, the slayer quickly slid a large hand down the smaller mans flat stomach, hardly giving Freed a moment to register the action before long fingers wrapped around a painfully obvious erection, squeezing enough to snap the demon back to his senses.

“I asked a question, Freed.”

“Ah~! Yes! Oh yes I-…I’m sorry Laxusssss~”   
The last syllable almost didn’t make it past the mans lips, body arching and teeth clenched as those fingers tightened a bit more, dragging up that heated length slowly.

The slayer smirked against pale skin, loosening his hold a bit and whispering a quick, “S’better.” before returning to nipping his pointed canines against his partners neck.

The green haired man relaxed back into the sheets a bit more, though his mind was still focused on to many things at once. The teeth alone the line of his pulse, the hand sliding lazily along his length, its twin caressing each inch of his torso, the heat of the massive body above him.  
It was because of this that he hadn’t realized his lips had moved on their own accord, until all that movement stopped.  
Teal eyes opened quickly, looking up at the shocked face of the man who, only moments ago, had been offering such sweet pleasure.  
What did he do wrong?! Was something the matter?! Was Laxus sick?!

“Laxus, I-”

“Say it again.” The brute commanded.   
Was that a blush dusted lightly across his cheeks?

“I-…Laxus what do you-”

“Say it again Freed…..Call me that again.” 

It wasn’t until another long, silent moment later that it clicked.  
If Freeds face wasn’t red enough before, it sure was now.  
Hands flew to cover his mouth, eyes wide. He just wanted to sink into the bed and out the other side.  
“Say it.” Laxus tried again, his tone a bit softer this time.  
To anyone other than Freed, it would have sounded like a rude, emotionless command, but he had learned to catch the slight dip in this mans voice, the emphasis on certain letters.  
But this was a request he just couldn’t bring himself to comply with.  
He shook his head, probably a little harder than needed, green hair falling more in his face as he did so.

And then that large, gentle touch pulled him back down to reality.  
Laxus was leaning down, dangerously slow, until warm lips were just hardly ghosting the shell of Freeds ear.

“Justine, say it.”

Even two hands clamped tight over the demons lips couldn’t keep the moan that followed from echoing around the small room.  
Reluctantly, Freed removed his hands, arms shaking with embarrassment.  
He couldn’t even look at the man.

“Say it.” 

“….D-….daddy?” 

Freed Justine would not be walking out of the room that night.   
And Laxus probably wouldn’t be able to talk the next day, for the loud, rumbling growl that followed that simple word, uttered by the lips of a green hair angel, had sealed both their fates. 

He was going to fuck the actual hell out of this man.


End file.
